Genetic, and metabolic factors associated with premature ovarian failure, or disordered ovarian function have been explored in this project. Over the past year we have explored the effect of galactose on ovarian function in sexually mature rodents. Dietary galactose treatment reversibly inhibits ovulation and corpus luteum formation. Following cessation of the dietary galactose ovarian follicle growth and ovulation resumes promptly.